Like I Never Knew You
by AsterousBabs
Summary: One shot based on Jason Mraz's song Like I Never Knew You. About Percy's amnesia and forgetting Annabeth. It might kind of suck. Don't like, don't read.


**A/n one shot based on a Jason Mraz song revolving around Percy's amnesia **

**Like I Never Knew You**

_Tell me a secret, tell me anything_

_What's your weapon? what's your middle name?_

_What do you believe in? what's your animal?_

_Are you a cat or a dog person?_

_What's your outlook? what's your favorite saying_?

He couldn't remember anything about her. He knew she had blonde hair, curled like a princess's, and beautiful stormy grey eyes. He knew what she looked like but couldn't remember her personality. He didn't know what kind of weapon she used, what her middle name was, or any of her favorite things. He could vaguely remember her kissing him when he did stupid things. He would kill to know just **one **thing about her.

_Hey, maybe you laugh, maybe you laugh a lot_

_Maybe you started, but you somehow quit the part mm_

_And you may be a hippie and a democrat,_

_Yeah I remember that, I think_

_And you might like wine, but you're not the type who likes to drink_

Did she laugh a lot? He remembered something like that…at least he thought he did.

_Why make me, forget everything i know?_

_All my beliefs, replaced by scenarios_

_Of unintelligent life, echoing in stereo_

_On invisible mics, winding to my mind_

_So I would like another look inside you,_

_Yeah I would love the chance to love you, like I've never known you_

What made him forget? He forgot _her _and everything he knew. Everything was replaced by blank space and possible scenarios of what might have happened in his life before. He needed to look into her mind and get to know her again. It was like he never knew her, but he still loved her.

_Yeah, maybe you're sleeping on a telephone._

_And maybe you're dreaming of an Anglophone with a crooked smile_

_And maybe your profile, posts a brand new nose_

_And maybe your new job, it requires that you cannot wear any clothes._

So much might have changed in her life while he was gone. He could picture her sleeping with a ohone in case any news came. Or maybe she had moved on. Her looks might have changed. She might have gotten a new job. There were so many possibilities of what he could have missed.

_Why make me, forget everything I know?_

_All my beliefs, replaced by scenarios_

_Of unintelligent life, echoing in stereo_

_On invisible mics, winding to my mind_

_So I would like another look inside you,_

_Yeah I would love the chance to love you, like I've never known you_

Why did Hera take his memory away?

_Maybe your favourite colour is brown,_

_And maybe your crying and you're not sure why_

_Maybe you're living in a whole new town_

_And maybe you're back with your old boyfriend and you're busy going down._

What was her favorite color? Brown? No, that wasn't right. He felt sure it was something brighter and happier than that. Was she crying over him? It hurt him to think of him causing her pain even if he could barely remember her. Could she have moved away? Or maybe she'd gotten back together with an old boyfriend and she had forgotten him as well.

_Why make me, forget everything,_

_All my beliefs, are my memories_

_All the episodes of you, especially the ones that hurt_

_And the few that made me laugh_

_Well I can't get them back,_

_That's why I'm asking for some more of you now_

_Yes I would love the chance to love you_

_And I would love to love you!_

All of his memories, gone. The ones that hurt and the good ones. He didn't think he could get them back. He wanted to make new ones with her though. He wanted to love her again.

_Why make me, forget everything I know?_

_All my beliefs, replaced by scenarios_

_Of unintelligent life, echoing in stereo_

_On invisible mics, winding to my mind_

_So I would like another look inside you,_

_Yeah I would love the chance to love you, like I've never known you_

_I would, I would, I would love to look inside of you_

**A/n Kind of stupid and boring but no flames please. I'll probably use this song in the my pop star story too.**


End file.
